Crashzilla: The Unknown Mutant
by crashzilla09
Summary: Discontinued.


Note: I own nothing but my OC

On Wampa Island, our heros Crash, Spyro, Crunch, Sparx, Aku Aku Hunter, Coco and Cynder are relaxing on the beach. "Man, what a beautiful day. Nothing can ruin this" Crash said. "Don't jinx it!" Coco said. "Why not? It's not like Cortex will... do... any.. thing" Crash said slowly seeing a huge Cortex blimp. "Hello friends. I'm here to take you in" Cortex said on the speaker. "Don't you have a life other than world domination or trying to enslave us?" Spyro asked. "Well I wouldn't be an evil genius now would I" Cortex said. They just shrugged. "Now charge my minions! I like saying that" Cortex said. The blimp lands, then a whole group of mutants came charging out with Dingodile and Tiny going with them. The fight went on for sometime then all of the sudden an almost deep voice is heard "Hey! Leave them alone!". Everyone stopped fighting and tried to look around to see who said it. Then trees are seen getting knocked over by a mysterious figure. They all then started to shake. Then the figure reveals itself as a little muscular Crash-like creature with lizard spines and tail, evil-like clothes and evil looking eyes and teeth. The mutants then ran off back into the blimp. "No.. it can't be... your dead, mate! Dead!" Dingodile said in fear. "Tiny out of here!" Tiny said running into the blimp. "Oi! What for me!" Dingodile said running into the blimp. "It.. it's you.. lets get out of here!" Cortex said and the blip starts to take off. Then when the blimp was in the middle of the ocean the creature charges up its beam and as doing so its spines glow sky blue and a sky blue beam comes out of it and blows up the blimp. And shouting can be heard in a distance. The creature turned around and sees everyone still as a statue and with shocked expressions. Then the creature pulled out a whistle that say 'incase of people being scared in place'. Then the creature blows it and everyone screams and comes back to reality. "Wha.. oh.. what a nightmare"Crash said. "It was no nightmare" the creature said. "Who are you?" Crash asked. "I am not known in many places, but my name is Crashzilla. I'm a failed creation of Cortex" Crashzilla said. "You were also created by Cortex? So were we! Well all except these three" Crash said gesturing to Spyro, Cynder and Hunter. "Well anybody against Cortex is a friend of mine. I hate that shrimp!" Crashzilla said harshly. "How about you tell us about your life?" Coco asked. Crashzilla looked unsure then he thought 'What the heck'.

Everyone was sitting around a campfire at night. "My life is pretty complicated, but I'll do my best to describe it. I started off as a simple bandicoot, nothing much, nothing special, just normal. Then one day I was captured by Cortex and was taken in by him. He then put me in a tube across from the one a lizard was in and a third one that was empty. This was before Cortex and Brio invented the Vortex. I remember the electricity going through my body. I thought it was the last time I would be alive. Then when the electricity stopped I changed a lot. I began to think and speak like a human, I became an abomination. Cortex tried to teach me to be evil, I never cared for that though, I only cared about what the outside looked like. Then things began to get rough, then I went on a rampage and escaped. I summoned dark powers like a demon. When I saw that I killed another mutant that was in a tube with liquid and breathing through a gas mask. I realized I became a monster. Then I ran off, staying in the shadows, where no one will find me. I made a living by stealing the stuff I needed and saved innocents from danger. I then went after Cortex to stop him from taking over the world and he shot me and I faked my death. I figured after all the beating he would be in no shape to do anything so I did that and lived a secret life in the shadows. Then when I watched you guys fought Cortex's minions, I knew you guys were good. I also admired your efforts to fight. I would like to fight you sometime Crash, to see what you're made of" Crashzilla finished. Then everyone had there jaws open and wide eyed. "Wait.. you steal?" Cynder asked. "Only the things I need, mainly food" Crashzilla explained. "How did you survive the shot?" Crunch asked. "I'm able to regenerate" Crashzilla explained. Then pulled out a knife cut himself and showed them he is able to heal himself. "See?" Crashzilla asked."So.. are you a good guy or a bad guy?" Spyro asked. "Depends how you look at it. There are things I've done that I'm not proud of, but I have my reasons" Crashzilla explained. "So.. were there others like you?" Hunter asked. "There were a few, but I never got to know them too well, all I know is that I'm the only one left. Cortex killed them all. All but the one i killed by accident" Crashzilla finished. "Well, it's nice to meet you Crash, Spyro, Cynder, Aku Aku, Sparx, Hunter and Crunch but best get going" Crashzilla said. "Wait.. how do you know our names?" Crunch asked. "Who doesn't know your names?" Crashzilla said. Then he ran off into the woods. Everyone just looked at each other.

At Cortex's lab, Cortex, Tiny and Dingodile are seen all wet with some bite marks from sharks. "Tiny hate sharks!" Tiny said. "Never mind the sharks mate. Crashzilla is back! How did he manage to live after when you shot him?" Dingodile asked. "It's clear as crystal now.. he has regenerating capabilities. We need a way to destroy him all at once before he gets in the way again" Cortex said. "But he has no weaknesses. How can he be beat?" Dingodile said. "I don't know... I'll figure something out.. then I'll have my revenge on him and Crash at the same time! Just give me a few days and I'll have our answer" Cortex said. Then Cortex thought, 'If he and Crash work together it will mean doomsday for us. I got to turn them against each other somehow'.


End file.
